Mr. Whiz
Azriel Whizzel Kravitz (born September 13, 1992), known by his stage name Mr. Whiz, is a Grammy-nominated rapper and musician from Los Angeles, California. Biography 2011: The Whiz Beatz Main Article: The Whiz Beatz Mr. Whiz's career started underground, where he gained the popularity and likability that he has now. As his fan base grew, Quartzite Records grew aware of his rising stardom and signed him to the label as the first rapper. His debut EP, The Whiz Beatz, debuted at number-one on the Billboard 200 selling 106,000 copies. It was the first extended play to debut at the top of the chart. The EP was preceded by the lead single "I Got Ya Back" which has peaked at number three on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. "A Ways to Go" was the second single from the EP, and also proved to be a big hit, peaking at number seven on the Billboard Hot 100. The EP also produced another promotional single, "Next Girlfriend," which peaked in the teens on the Rap Songs chart. Mr. Whiz and labelmate DJ-O toured The Whiz - DJ-O Experience in 2011. The tour was highly appraised by critics and fans. 2011 - 2013: Domination Main Article: Domination On August 16, 2011, a new promotional single was released to iTunes titled "The Beginning of the End," and featured Slim Shady. Mr. Whiz later stated that it was released to give a "taste of the album." This was soon followed by the first official single, "Come Back Down," which featured singer Lady Dee. It peaked at number five on the Billboard Pop Songs chart and became the first rap song to reach number-one on the Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. The album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 albums chart, issue dated December 24, 2011, with first week sales of 795,000 copies. It marked not only the biggest debut for a rapper and male solo artist, but the best sales week of all time. The previous record was 538,000 copies sold of Nate Nash's Words I Couldn't Say back when the album was released in July 2011. http://themusicbiz.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=billboard200&action=display&thread=1350&page=1 Mr. Whiz is headlined his own Domination Tour in 2012 to support the album. The album spawned five other singles after "Come Back Down": "I Roll Up," "Lighters," "The Dead of Night," "Let Me Go," and "Go and Get 'Em," chronologically. 2013 - Present: Claim to Fame Main Article: Claim to Fame On March 2, 2013, Mr. Whiz announced via Quartzite Records that he will be releasing his second studio album later this year titled Claim to Fame. He also announced that the lead single, titled "King of the Game," will be released to radio and digital outlets on April 23, 2013. Discography :Main article: Mr. Whiz discography Studio Albums *''Domination'' (2011) *''Claim to Fame'' (2013) Extended plays *''The Whiz Beatz'' (2011) Awards Grammy Awards |- | rowspan="4" | 2012 | rowspan="1" | The Whiz Beatz | rowspan="1" | Best Rap Album | |- | rowspan="1" | "Come Back Down" (featuring Lady Dee) | rowspan="1" | Best Rap/Sung Collaboration | |- | rowspan="2" | "I Got Ya Back" | Best Rap Performance | |- | Best Rock Song | |- | rowspan="4" | 2013 | rowspan="2" | Domination | Album of the Year | |- | Best Rap Album | |- | rowspan="1" | "I Roll Up" | Best Rap Song | |- | rowspan="1" | "Let Me Go" (featuring Jake Sutherland) | Best Rap/Sung Collaboration | |- | rowspan="3" | 2014 | rowspan="1" | Claim to Fame | Best Rap Album | |- | rowspan="1" | "Champion" (Sasha Fierce featuring Mr. Whiz & Young Trev) | Best Rap Performance | |- | rowspan="1" | "King of the Game" | Best Rap Song | |} MTV Music Video Awards References Category:Quartzite Records